


From the Eyes of the Unfortunate Beholder(s)

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Apologizes Nero, Dante's the idiot here, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Nero is probably done with this, Post-DMC5, They're in the middle of a job, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: Kyrie looks to see a red-faced Nero approach and tightly hug her. "Nero? Did... something happen?"Nero nods, mumbling something about her being the sane part of his life, Thank God she didn't run for the hills years ago, and he loves her so much.She turns to look at Trish, confused."Well," The blonde demon shrugs. "Dante and Vergil are back."Lady, Nico, and Kyrie stare at the duo, silently demanding for an explanation.(That's the aftermath. This is what happened. Post DMC5.)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 134





	From the Eyes of the Unfortunate Beholder(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot, all told via Nero and (un)helpful quips from Trish.
> 
> (Wrote this about a few months ago, stewwed and almost forgot about it until I reread it. So here you go, my poor attempt at writing Nero and his poor luck.)

Nero was not in the best of all moods when Nico showed up and begins to grate on his nerves about destroying yet another of her Devil Busters while they were on a mission.

It gets even worse when she has to ask Lady- who along with Trish- about the amounts of arms Dante has destroyed before...

...and she chirps out a rather irked, "None- although I wonder what the hell happened with the one he 'borrowed' from me?"

Nero can only groan- palm meets face as he shakes his head. "That's not the point I was trying to make- look, will you stop whining about the things I destroy!?"

"Uh, hell no!" Nico pops her head from the trailer- yeah, she still drives it like the manic she is. And how the hell did the people allow her to drive it in their massive temple was not in his realm of understanding. Oh well, at least it fits. "I swear, you destroy a good amount of my beauties that I spend so much time on, it drives me insane! The only thing you didn't destroy is the one Kyrie helped me with and that's because your fiancee's design is on it!"

"She's not my fiancee yet..." Nero only scoffs, rolling his eyes. Though a fond smile appears when he hears Kyrie giggling from the trailer along with Nico's protests. Oh why oh why did he actually allow Kyrie to this one when he realized they're going to poke fun at him along the way...? 

(And he's silently glad the orphans are in the care of a loving teenager with too much time on her hands- with Morrison helping.)

"We're on a mission." Trish gently chides them before she approaches Nero. "So I was shocked when you asked me to take Kyrie with you on this mission. What about the kids?"

"Morrison offered to watch them with someone he knew and said they needed their own vacation." And he said he knew the perfect caretaker for them and Nero wasn't sure how he and Kyrie like the idea of one Patty Lowell (the very one Dante kept watch over before) watching over the kids. Morrison was understandable when Nero asked him to keep an eye on them; he's never met Patty Lowell. He should.   
But Patty was kind, understanding, even promising that she'll watch the orphans over with her mother; she was like that once- and she wants to continue helping.

_"Dante would have wanted me to." Patty smiles. "Tell him I said hi for me, if you see him, okay?"_

And Nero didn't have the heart to tell the young woman his uncle and deadbeat father are stuck in the godforsaken shithole called The Underworld. Neither did Kyrie and Morrison, but they kept mum.

"Ah. Off to their own playground, I see." Trish grins- and turns back to the place they are about to enter in. "So, Nero. Lady. How are we going to deal with... well, this?"

"You mean," And Lady carefully approaches the final room of the temple, the signs washing over with their glowing lights, "The possible chance that we might get some sort of demon roaring its head at us when we open these doors? Well, we have our weapons."

"I think I can give you ladies a head start." Be a gentleman, not like a certain old fart he knows. Nero smirks, arming Nico's favorite Buster to repair and he can hear the machine whirr with life. "Stand back... and let me do the hard work- take the sides if this thing really bites!"

"Sure, of course!" Lady smirks and takes out her pistol- Trish taking out Luce and cocking it in silent anticipation. "Just give us a signal- and we're ready to go."

"All right then-"

Nero's arm starts ramping with the strong demonic energy coursing through his veins- and he punches the thick, runed doors open. It scatters all over the room and immediately they were greeted with a low, guttural snarl.

**_"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE DOMAIN OF THE ALL-KNOWING EYES OF EVIL!? FOR IF ONE DARES TO EVEN DISTRUB THY PLANS, FOR THOU MUST BE RATHER FOOLISH TO ENTRAP ON THY DOMAIN AND THINK ABOUT STOPPING THY PLANS FOR A DEMONIC PARADISE-"_ **

"Seventh monologue of the night." Lady groans and Nero's eyes twitch. Yeah, she and him are losing their bets to the others... badly. "I swear, is today 'demon monologuing day'?"

"I don't know, is it?" Nero witheringly bites and the demon shifts its nasty little eyes at Nero. "How many are we losing by?"

"Two, now." Trish's smirking and Nero seriously swears this is unfair. Trish is a demon! No wonder Dante has the losing streak- did he inherit this from Dante from getting this job!? (He will not be at all surprised if that answer is a yes.)

**_"YOU!!! YOU REEK OF THAT EXCREMENT-"_ **

"Oh will you just shut up!" Again with this 'blood of Sparda' bullshit?? (Okay, he can see how Dante is more than delighted to kick any demons' ass when they call him that). Nero sends a bolt of his power to the shadowy demon that decides to emerge from the doors. It emits a rather howling screech, even as Lady and Trish start to shoot at it while Nero attempts to prepare Red Queen for what's to come-

-and instead hears a loud series of screams from above and crash against the about to be annoying demon number seven- what was his name? Nero is too annoyed to even recall now. But whatever, what the hell just-

"OW! Oh man, I am definently going to feel this one!"

And he stills, eyes now widening as Lady also stills- and so does Trish as that annoyed voice cuts through struggling to get up. 

It's Dante. 

And Vergil.

And they literally crash-landed on top of what should have been a terrifying demonic entity- and instead lies splattered on the ground from- uh wait. That's... Yamato. Though the demon's head.

What the hell just happened?

"It seems," Vergil calmly responds, being the first to stand and gripping Yamato still, "We've arrived... somewhere in the human world."

"You mean you have no fucking idea?" Dante sounds annoyed. And he too stands- and blinks when there's a rather interesting crunch underneath his foot. "Uh... Verge? We just... landed on top of something-"

"Dante!?" Nero squawks, trying to see if this is happening.

And said man blinks- and turns to see Nero, Lady, and Trish all staring at him and Vergil in shock.   
"Oh! Hey! Uh-" Dante casually smirks, lifting his hand. "No time no-"

**_"YOU-"_ **

For some reason, Vergil decides now is a good time to stab the demon's throat with Yamato. "Silence." His voice borderlines irritation as he ended the demon's life. At least the demon died without even giving a struggle.

And Nero also decides now is a good time to stride over to Dante and punch him with his Buster Arm, straight in the face. He lets out a rather derisive smirk when he hears Dante yelp with equal parts alarm and pain, "Long time no see, you dipshit." 

"Dipshit!?"

Yup, Dante's back, all right. Good thing he kept that damn bite of his.

"Yeah, how's that for your new name?" No better than old fart, but still. And Nero cracks his knuckles, attempt to smear his relief with his wisecracking self. "How long has it been? About a good month since you both vanished down in the Underworld?"

"Aaaaaand we'll tell Kyrie the... good news about this." Lady manages to mutter, leaving Trish to deal with whatever mess unfolds. The blonde demon stares after Lady before she glares back at Vergil, who stiffens and narrows his eyes at her in return. Though that's not the problem...

"Owwwww! Man, that dipshit insult is **worse** than the old fart one you give me." Oh, he can actually hear? Nero just arches an eyebrow as Dante groans. "Also, what did you do when we were gone? Pack yourself with some amped up power or something??" Dante's jaw cracks back to normal, bruises healing in the instant. "Okay, I get it! You're still bitter about the entire thing?"

"If you mean by how the hell you managed to hide that I'm your nephew for the good five years? Then yeah, I'm helluva pissed." Nero cracks his good knuckle, glaring at Dante, his- uncle? Okay yeah he's his relative now and Nero isn't so sure if this is correct. It is. "I need answers."

"And you'll get it! Just... ow, holy shit, do you have a place for me to take a rest? Shower, even?? Cause... being in that Underworld is a complete and total nightmare and it's because it's all blank and dull as hell."

"Oh? And I thought you went there once." Trish hums, heels clicking as she approaches Dante with amused interest. Said man stills and Nero stares at him, a bit more baffled at this little known fact. "A little birdy told me about how you went down there once to seal up a demon known as Argosax-"

"Argosax?" Vergil asks, eyes narrowing. "How have I not heard of this, Dante?"

Nero arches an eyebrow in interest. Has Dante kept shut about some events he didn't tell them about?

"In a different part of the world, different place... it's nothing." Dante groans, head between his hands. "Didn't I tell you about that?"

Trish wasn't convinced. Nero is super sure of this. "Uh huh. How different was it?"

"Wait, who **told** you about that!?"

Trish silently cackles."Oh, Morrison passed it on, said that there's a demon mercenary that also says hi along the way. A woman named Lucia?"

Dante groans, hands to his face in exasperation. And Nero can't help but notice how murderous his father- wait, **why** does Vergil look like he's about to murder someone? "Fucking- I never told Morrison a thing- was it that woman-"

"Guess he must've talked to Enzo then." Trish threatens to laugh. Dante is silently cursing and Nero is getting even more confused by these. "Oh, so, I'll make this short and sweet for you, Nero. You look completely confused by that bit-"

Dante swiftly cuts in. "So I did a favor for Lucia, helped seal up another idiot demon who wanted to take over the world, and I realized his cronies are still in there, so I jumped in, motorbike and all. There, happy?"

"Yes."

"No." And that only no came from Vergil, who is glaring daggers at Dante... wait, should Nero be worried about this? "You neglected to mention about that when we were down there. Is there any good reason you left that out?"

Said man visibly winces at this and Nero decides- in hindsight, this was pretty dumb- to cut in with a rather annoyed, colder, "Hello, **Father**."

And if anything, he should be very proud of how well that went through because it forced Vergil to stiffen and then look at him. "...Nero."

"You look well." Oh he really wants to pummel him now. Even more so than how much he wanted to punch Dante. "I wonder how long you'll fuck off this time?"

Vergil's eyes narrow, glaring at him. "What sort of asinine question is this?"

"Just wondering, especially since you also did the same to Dante years ago." And now the room slightly plunges into a terse silence, but might as well address that one thing he's certain Dante will love to avoid talking about. Oh yes, he's **very** bitter about all of that. Trish and Lady have decided to fill him on all of that lovely hell drama and he realized that he and Dante have a lot more in common than he thought.

(And despite being years younger than him, Nero wants to make sure anyone, Dante included, never gets hurt again. Even though his initial intention was to make sure their stupid feud ends, he still wanted to know what came from it. And then he felt bad for some of the times he snarked at Dante, and then he doesn't because at times, Dante has worked hard to get this far.)

"What Dante and I have is vastly different from what familial bond you and I have." Vergil simply responds, but Nero isn't pleased with this.

"Oh really? How?" Nero pretends to channel his inner Dante for a minute- yes, he'll never admit he actually looks up to Dante more like his personal parental figure than anything. Yes, Dante can massively screw up on lots of things, but at least he knows how to own up to it. And at least he was the one family member who stuck around Nero and revealed what he needed to know.

"Verge, let the kid know." Dante sounds exhausted- even to the point of wanting to get this part done and over with. And they turn to look at him, but Dante just stares at Nero back. "Never mind, I don't think your dad-"

"Dante." Vergil attempts to cut him off with a growling warning, but Dante waves it off. "Do you know what he just asked?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing the babes gave him the basics." Oh. For some reason, it's as if Dante already **knew** this was going to happen. "I'm not offended, it's just... to be fair, he deserves to know. Actually," Then he glances to him, "What did they tell you? The basic rundown of all the years I had or of the missions that lead me to this point?"

Nero pauses before he frowns- he's basically gotten both sides of... everything. Well, not Vergil's (in Lady's words, 'he **was** a power-hungry asshole who tossed Dante aside to raise this shitty tower to only break Dante much later when Mundus made him his lackey' didn't exactly say... anything positive about his father). That and Nero has silently already made note Vergil doesn't exactly think of him as his son- that greeting made it clear. "Mostly... your side of things?"

"Eh, so the basics then." Dante rolls his shoulders to relax them. "Sorry, I feel sleepy from running around and destroying demons along with beating up your dad. ...well, for the first half before he started to beat me back- okay! What parts are you confused about?"

"Uh, let's start off with why the hell you two are pissed off at each other, how about that?" Nero is... not sure what's he's getting himself into. Even when Trish gives him a glaring warning at what can of worms he's about to open-

"Oh. That's easy." Dante's eyes sharply glares at Vergil, who silently groans, closing his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Your father of the year-"

"-did **not** decide to pursue power merely for the sake of being stronger." Vergil swiftly cuts in.

There's a silence that makes everyone still- especially since Dante turns to stare at him with a seething, "... **what?** "

Uh oh.

Nero doesn't even need his demon senses to alert him Dante is slowly getting angry. 

"Have... you seen Dante get very pissed off before?" Nero can barely whisper at Trish's interested stare.

"No? But this is going to be very interesting." Trish hums back.

He balks at her before silently groaning at the idea of-

"You heard me." Vergil calmly turns to Dante. "I didn't do it for the reason you still believe it to be."

So... what are the chances of Nero being forced to intervene in a potentially horrible sword fight?

"Okay!? So why did you!?"

Pretty high.

~~The idiot Dante better repay Nero back for having to deal with this complete bullshit.~~

"Because of **YOU** , you careless idiot!" Vergil shouts, his eyes suddenly flashing their brilliant blue at Dante. "I only wanted to do one thing- and that was to gain as much power and strength as I can just so I can protect the very thing I **love**!"

Nero gapes at him with shock- his father...

...wait, wait a minute-

-did he just-

_...that sounds super stupid and what the hell did I just- did that sound exactly as I heard it to be-_

-did Nero hear this right?

And he must have... because Dante's face suddenly stills, his face shifting to a rather shocked expression. 

_Holy. Shit. Did he just-_

And then he looks to Trish- but she shrugs and Nero wants to know if she knew and if that's the case, how long!? (If not, then... well, she's doing a pretty good job in hiding her surprise.)

Then Dante tries to cover it with his sardonic laugh, a mask he knows too well. "Ha! Okay, that's hilarious because... nuh uh. No. No way. There's absolutely no way... in any sort of hell that I know would that be it. Is it?"

But Vergil's tightened jaw and the way he looks at Dante says it all- and Nero knows. 

He can relate to it too well. Because that's how he feels about Kyrie, twenty-four seven, and despite his ways to make her safe, Kyrie knows his way to make him feel better and know that she's still with him, despite his demonic blood. Despite knowing Dante and Vergil are the family he has, Kyrie still stays and hugs him and comes with him. There was one point (at the three year point) where they both had a disagreement that transformed into an argument. Nero was the one who lashed out, and after a few days of fuming and steam blow-off, he realized he was wrong- and hindsight was a wonderful thing to have. So he apologized and slowly wormed his way back to Kyrie's heart. And Kyrie forgave him, hugging him and crying while he takes her in, kissing her sun-blushed brunette hair and threading his hands through her hair before taking her in.

And Dante... well, as annoying, dumb, impulsive, and unlucky as he is, is the one who best compliments his father.

Even if there's that other factor. But Nero silently chalks it up to some sort of demonic culture thing that Nico can help him understand more about. It's more evident in the two and Nero knows that Dante wants to retain his humanity while his father once rejected it (well, that was a mistake). Now that they are here, Nero can only imagine that despite being the jackass that doesn't even deserve anything, Vergil is attempting- in his own way- to atone.

The one he's harmed the most, though, is the red-clad man who is attempting to find a way to make some sort of normalcy in all of this.

"...it is." Vergil coarsely responds. "Everything... for you, Dante. Who else do I even do it for?"

Dante's chuckles ceases to a slow, realizing stare when Vergil wasn't responding or reacting. Then his eyes widen before croaking out, "...wait. Seriously? Are you actually serious?"

Vergil nods. "If anything... for you to think about- to consider. To even realize it... you didn't think of it then, did you?"

Nero silently groans. He resists smacking his hand to his face, but common sense prevails and he watches this supposed argument turn into a very **tense** standstill.

And Dante thought **he** was the melodramatic one.

Also, he knows at some point Trish and Lady have both mentioned that Dante has pretty large issues with Vergil. Well, go figure; his father is the literal definition of 'douchebag'. The years have not done kindly to Dante in return- though he turned out much better and did attempt to move forward. And now that this happened? Uhhh-

"No." Dante's voice is very hoarse, thick with emotion. "I. ...guess I didn't. I didn't-" He takes a very deep breath, his hand covering his eyes. Oh for- is Dante about to cry? Because if he is, and Nero never wants to admit this except to Kyrie that one time, he will seriously take up on the mantle and beat the ever loving crap out of his deadbeat shit father of the year.

Dante takes a sharp breath and mumbles, "I didn't think you would ever consider me, for all this time... I thought you just wanted to beat me."

"Of course I still do." There's some bite in Vergil's words, yet he approaches Dante. "I've still gotten the power I wanted."

"Yet you still got beat."

"I don't care." They're close now and Nero warily stares at Trish, who is watching with the most interested stare and Nero suddenly has the urge to gag. "I have you here."

"To beat me up? How romantic." There's a waver in Dante's snide remark. "What else do you want from me?"

And Vergil hugs him, arms loosely embracing him. "...just you. Only you. There is nothing else for me down there. I only want you, Dante. Nothing more."

If that broke the dam, it did it; Dante's silently sobbing. And Nero can tell Vergil's embrace tightens, allowing him to start crying.

Nero warily stares at Trish again, silently asking the demon if they can just fucking leave these idiots to their sappy godforsaken- "Can we just leave them to it?" He whispers to her, but she gestures him to be quiet, interested in what is happening before them.

His eyes twitch, pretty certain he is now watching a soap opera that's live and it stars his father and uncle. Yeah, no, he will never admit it to anyone, but he suddenly prefers watching a Spanish soap opera (no matter how convoluted that shit is) over... dealing with this. Trish owes him just for witnessing this along with these idiots who are forcing him to suffer through this. What a day this is turning out to be. Fuck you, whatever deities exist to make him suffer. Make him have one good day with Kyrie or at least have an easy mission. 

But no, he really... **really** must have pissed off a deity somehow because the karmatic retribution in return is making him really irritated and want to explode someone's head off. 

"Dante." Oh, so **now** his father's about to do something else now? About damn time! "Are you feeling better?"

"No." Of fucking course he isn't okay, Dante has nearly suffered for years- wait, what the hell is he thinking? _What the fuck- am I really invested in this!?_

Nero pauses before he silently sighs, closing his eyes. He knows Dante has gone through too much hell to consider being happy. If having his remaining family with him makes him happy, then at least someone has to be merciful and know how much bullshit the mercenary went though.

Then he opens his eyes to see Vergil deeply kissing Dante, which is... okay, honestly, this is not a surprise. He had a feeling (it was that feeling that Nero had) his father was looking at Dante a certain way, and no, it wasn't just irritation or ire. It's of longing and lust and of **course** he knows Vergil is imagining how to fuck his uncle in his mind. Nero isn't this dense! And of course he knows the demonic blood is stronger in them than Nero's; no need for Nico to hammer in that twice. 

So instead of vocalizing all of that, Nero just groans, hand to face and whines, "For fuck's sake, get a room! Do we **really** have to see that?"

Trish is giggling, the manic woman, but Dante barely eeks out an embarrassed squeak as his flushing face meets Nero's. Vergil, on the other hand, tilts out a triumphant, smug smirk and Nero decides the best reaction is to groan.

Figures.

"You know what, forget it, I already had a feeling you two had a thing for each other since you idiots dove in the Underworld." Nero now wants to hug Kyrie and tell how much he loves her for being the only normal sane rock in his life. "So good for you both. Yeah. Just- one favor."

"Y-Yeah?" Oh my God- why in the ever loving fuck does Dante sound like he's about to get screwed over? He did not need to know that.

"Take a shower, get a room and fuck or- whatever you plan to do, **then** see me and Kyrie after you both... yeah, do whatever, just don't make me scarred for life." His eye is twitching at the thought of... oh who the hell was he kidding. His biological family is messed up (not as horrible as the goddamn cult he grew up with. Bastards), but in some way, he gets it. They relied on only each other and now this is a way for forgiveness from one end to another.

Fucking demon relations. He'll never get it. But if it made these two happy, so be it. It's not in Nero's place to judge.

And he now going to ignore a horrified Dante demanding to know who the hell influenced him as a child, Vergil wondering the same, and Trish cackles with the utmost glee.

"Dante, at least you have to admit-" Nero can't help but smirk at poor Dante, "Father's trying his best to win you over... years later. Give him some credit for making you pay attention to him."

Trish starts to laugh. At least whatever she told him has been put into good use. Was it him? Or does Verigl look... **pleased** to hear that from Nero?

"Well, well." The blue-coated man smirks. "At least you know what I've been after, all this time."

And Dante's flushing face is what makes Nero silently gleeful for his petty revenge. "What the- how did you- Trish-"

"I merely supplied the kid with the bullets and he pulled the trigger. Be glad he didn't blurt out everything." Trish giggles, patting Nero. "Come on, let the boys have the time of their own. Probably at the shop?"

"Oh **come on!** " Dante begins to protest, but then Trish beams him with her key to the office. Vergil deftly catches it, inspects it, and smirks back, for once nodding to Trish in gratitude. And Nero swears he saw one of his arms wind around Dante's waist, causing the mercenary to squawk in embarrassment. "Verge, what the-"

"Let's go. We'll deal with them later." And from the way they came, Vergil slashes open with the Yamato and Nero swears he sees the Devil May Cry office before the two jump through before the portal disappears, leaving the mess... and them behind.

What. The crap.

Whatever. They'll handle the collateral, sure. No biggie.

...Dante fucking owes him for this.

"Okay, so!" Trish claps her hands in gleeful amusement. Nero stares at her. "Looks like they're back."

"I'm surprised they did return." Nero sighs. He's still pissed at the two, but not as much as before. At least he got a crack at punching Dante in the face. Though he knows Dante is going to attempt to make him and Vergil get along... whatever the hell **that** means. He's just going to have Dante be the middleman and play peace maker- Kyrie as a witness. Then he blinks, staring at Trish. "...wait. Are they-"

"Lady and I are still staying over at Fortuna City until they've 'settled' their differences." The demon smirks and Nero suddenly does not like that. "Don't you think so?"

"Whatever, as long as... ugh, my head hurts. I'm done, but at least they're both happy with each other. They're literally made for each other. Bastards." He groans, gesturing to the now dead demon. "So, I'm going back in the trailer to hug Kyrie. Whine to Nico. Tell Lady about this. Job's done. Dante and Vergil returned." Then he realizes one other thing and groans. "Oh _hell_."

"Is something wrong?"

"...what do we tell Morrison?"

Trish just laughs.


End file.
